Le mariage de Tyson
by Sybylle
Summary: Les GRévolutons reviennent des tournois mondiaux et Tyson à une surprise pour tous....


Disclaimer : Pas à moi.

Note de l'auteur : Les P.O.V. vont etre comme ceci: **POV,** les pensées d'un personnage et les Flash-back entre (et) les _notes de journal intime_. Les G-Révolutions ont 18 ans au début de la fic tout comme Hillary.

Le Mariage de Tyson

Par : Sybylle

**Tyson P.O.V**.

Je tenais le seul souvenir qu'Hillary ma laissé avant de quitter le Japon : son journal intime… Il commençait au moment où les G-Révolutions revenaient des tournois mondiaux.

_Journal d'Hillary_

Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais décidé de ne pas repartir en tourner avec les G-Révolutions? Cette question hantait mes pensées depuis qu'IL avait quitté le Japon avec son grand-père. Je crois que c'est un fait notoire que moi, Hillary des Blade-Brakers, est amoureuse de Tyson et ça depuis un certain temps. Pourtant je ne l'ai réalisé que très récemment. Disons que leur nouvelle «supportrice» est toujours au bras de mon Tyson…

_Mais qu'est-ce que je dis la encore moi…_

(Flash-back)

Nous sommes le 20 Juin et Tyson est supposé arriver cet après-midi avec l'équipe. Je les attendais avec une légère impatience. Lorsque l'avion se posa et que je les vis sortir mon cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Max, Ray, Kenny, Grand-père, Daichi et même Hiiro entrèrent dans l'aéroport sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement mais Tyson tardais. Je le vis arriver et commençai à me diriger vers lui quand je remarquai qu'il tenait une fille par la main. Juste avant de monter sur l'estrade aménagée pour la conférence de presse… il embrassa cette fille.

(Fin Flash back)

Mon cœur chavira. Son choix était fait mais comment aurait-il pu savoir que je l'aimais. Même si on ne s'entendait pas tout le temps cela ne voulais pas dire que je ne l'appréciais pas. Je crois même que je faisais parfois exprès pour que nous nous querellions…

**Tyson P.O.V.**

J'en étais estomaqué. Hillary, miss je-ne-suis-jamais-d'accord-avec-ce-que-dit-Tyson, était amoureuse de moi. Je n'avais pas cru Ray quand il m'a dit qu'il avait vu Hillary quitter l'aéroport comme si elle avait un diable à ses trousses. Cela c'était produit juste avant que je déclare que je prendrais Mélissa comme épouse après le prochain tournoi mondial. Le lendemain tous les journaux en parlaient. Je me rappelle que Hillary n'est jamais venue nous saluer chez Grand-père, elle n'a même pas appelé. Kenny fut le seul à la voir et ce fut pour un bref moment car elle entrait dans une agence de voyage. Ils ne se dirent que quelques mots mais elle ne lui dit jamais qu'elle prenait un billet, aller seulement, pour un pays étranger et seule. Je ne su cela que lorsque je reçu son journal intime par courrier. Elle l'avait posté au Japon ne me laissant aucune adresse pour la retrouver. La dernière page m'était directement adressée.

_Journal d'Hillary_

Cher Tyson,

Si tu lis maintenant ces lignes cela signifie que j'ai quitté le Japon. Ce départ c'est fait du jour au lendemain… de ta déclaration à la presse de prendre cette fille pour épouse. Je ne sais pas si tu t'es questionné sur ses motivations. Veut-elle seulement la gloire d'épouser une star ou t'aime t'elle du plus profond de son cœur… J'ai appris, malgré nos disputes, à voir le VRAI Tyson pas celui qui joue les durs comme il joue au Beyblade mais celui qui porte toujours son cœur d'enfant.

Je te laisse méditer sur ces paroles, mon cher Tyson.

Celle qui t'aime depuis longtemps

Hillary.

**Tyson P.O.V.**

Je connaissais Hillary depuis la première fois que j'ai fait tourner ma toupie, j'avais 5 ans quand elle ramassa Dragoon qui était sorti de l'arène à cause d'un mauvais lancement. Et c'est par la suite que je réussi mon premier lancement parfait ainsi que contrôler Dragoon comme il faut.

Avec le recul je crois que c'est Hillary qui avait le contrôle sur Dragoon et non moi. Je crois aussi qu'elle aurait pu devenir une star du Beyblade comme moi ou les autres mais elle ne le savait pas ou elle ne le voulait pas. Sans le savoir Hillary avait touché juste en disant que Mélissa avait peut-être d'autre motivation que de simplement m'aimer.

Après tout, elle est arrivée du jour au lendemain comme étant notre plus grande supportrice. Nous l'avons acceptés à contrecoeur car une présence féminine nous manquais. Hillary était peut-être parfois pénible mais elle nous supportais tous. Que ce soit Max, Ray, Kai, Kenny ou moi elle le faisait avec entrain et plaisir tandis que Mélissa ne faisait que m'encourager. Lorsque nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble, je n'avais presque plus de temps pour moi ou pour mon entraînement. Et cela se faisait ressentir sur la qualité de nos matchs. Nous avons presque manqué les championnats mondiaux à cause de ma relation avec Mélissa.

Et la suite vous la connaissez. Les G-Révolutions ont remporté le tournoi et nous sommes de retour au Japon. Mon mariage est dans trois jours seulement. Et la personne que j'aimerais revoir le plus au monde est absente. Absente de ma vie et cela me brise le cœur un peu.

Ma décision est prise : je vais annuler mon mariage avec Mélissa. Je crois que la presse va avoir le scoop du siècle.

**Trois jours plus tard**

**Hillary P.O.V.**

Le plus grand événement de cet été-là était le mariage de la star du Beyblade : Tyson et de sa petite amie Mélissa. Je rageais seule dans mon coin. Sans que personne le sache j'étais de retour au Japon pour assister à l'événement. Le placier ne me connaissait pas et me demanda à qui j'étais apparenté. Je lui dit que j'étais une amie de Tyson et il me dirigea vers le coté gauche de l'église.

La cérémonie commença lorsque Mélissa entra dans l'église avec une magnifique robe blanche cousue de perles et de soie. Un bouquet de rose blanche dans les mains. Tyson portait, pour une fois, un complet noir et son visage semblait trop sérieux pour un mariage. Kai était le témoin de Tyson et il avait l'air plus joyeux que le futur époux.

Le prêtre commença à parler et le silence se fit. Lorsque le prêtre fut rendu au moment où il demande si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union je fus tentée de me lever et de prendre la parole mais je me tus en versant une unique larme.

Au moment de la lecture des vœux, Mélissa fit une longue et touchante déclaration mais au tour de Tyson… La déclaration n'était pas celle attendue par l'assistance.

**Tyson P.O.V.**

Le jour J était arrivé. J'attendais Mélissa à l'autel lorsque je crus voir un ange s'asseoir de mon coté de l'église. Je ne pus distinguer son visage car au même moment Mélissa fit son entrée dans l'église. Sa robe me faisait penser à celle d'un ange. Par contre son visage me faisait maintenant penser à celui d'une vipère. Froid et calculateur. Au moment où le prêtre demandait si quelqu'un s'opposais à notre union, j'espérais que Hillary surgisse de nulle part et dise qu'elle s'opposait. Mais rien de cela n'arriva pas alors je me résout à la dernière option possible : au moment de lire nos vœux.

À ce moment-là, Mélissa lu ses vœux qui était plein d'amour mais qui pour moi sonnait aussi faux que lorsque Kenny chante sous la douche. Lorsque ce fut mon tour, je commençai comme cela :

_«Mélissa, chère amie car je ne peux que te considérer comme tel maintenant. Tu es une charmante jeune femme mais je ne puis me résoudre à t'épouser car cela serait un affront pour mon cœur qui en aime une autre et cela sans m'en rendre compte depuis longtemps. Je suis désolé d'avoir à te le dire maintenant mais je ne peux le faire autrement car celle que j'aime réellement ne vit plus au Japon et que je ferais tout pour la retrouver, même si pour cela je dois briser ton cœur Mélissa. Car si je t'épouse c'est le mien qui va se briser. Je suis désolé.»_

Par la suite je me dirigeai vers la sortie. Je me sentais heureux mais aussi très triste. Je venais de quitter l'église quand je fus bousculer par une jeune fille portant un jeans bleu et une blouse verte. Elle se retourna et m'aida à me relever. Je ne pouvais voir son visage car il était à contre-jour. Mais lorsqu'elle se tourna pour partir je la reconnue. C'était la mystérieuse fille qui s'était assise de mon coté avant d'avoir pus dire quelque chose elle me murmura à l'oreille d'une voix reconnaissable entre mille un doux mot.

**Hillary P.O.V.**

Je n'en revenais pas. Tyson annulait son mariage au moment de dire ses vœux. Le plus surprenant venait du fait qu'il était amoureux de moi. Je quittais l'église au moment qu'il s'excusait à Mélissa. Je sortie sans faire de bruit mais perdue dans mes pensées je bousculai quelqu'un. Je me retournai et aida la personne. Je me rendis compte que c'était Tyson et mon cœur ne fit qu'un tour dans ma poitrine. Je commençais à partir lorsque j'eu l'idée de m'approcher de Tyson et de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille un simple _«Aishiteru»_.

Je profitai du fait qu'il était surpris pour m'éloigner un peu mais on me retint par la main et je me retrouvai entourer de deux bras puissants alors qu'au même moment on m'embrassa avec tellement de passion que je faillis en perdre l'équilibre. Une fois stabilisée, j'entendis des applaudissements et un _«Aishiteru Hillary»_.

Je répondis à sa déclaration par un baiser aussi déséquilibrant que le premier. Ce fut une Mélissa furieuse qui sortit de l'église et qui nous vis nous embrasser. Une larme coula sur sa joue et comprit que Tyson n'était pas pour elle et quitta en silence le parvis de l'église.

Tyson me fit entrer dans l'église et nous sommes aller voir le prêtre qui accepta de nous marier le jour même. Après tout comme il disait « Je n'aime pas me déplacer pour rien alors j'accepte de vous marier.» Et on se maria comme ça à l'improviste. On ne regretta pas ce choix et moi et Tyson somme heureux depuis comme nous ne l'avons jamais été auparavant.

Fin

Review Svp.

NdA: Si vous vous posez la question sur ce que signifie _«Aishiteru»_ ce mot veut dire «Je t'aime» en Japonais.


End file.
